Jelly Babies
by Swooping Evil
Summary: Ginny is having a bad day. Will Colin help her feel better? Written for LittleTee - I hope you get better soon!


7th September 1992

'Would you like a Jelly Baby?'

The sudden voice made Ginny jump. She had been sitting alone up the astronomy tower for over half an hour and had not expected anybody to turn up. After getting over the initial shock she glanced up at Colin Creevey who was standing behind her. 'What did you say?' asked Ginny.

'I said, would you like a Jelly Baby?' Colin thrust the paper bag he had been holding under Ginny's nose. 'They're a Muggle sweet. My mum simply adored them; she was convinced that the red ones always made you happier. Would you like me to find you one?'

Too confused to say anything, Ginny watched him plunge his hand into the bag. After a few seconds, Colin's hand emerged from the brown bag with a red sweet clutched between his fingers. 'May I sit down?' he asked. Ginny nodded and Colin promptly sat down next to her. 'Here you go,' he said, giving Ginny the sweet. 'Let's put my mum's theory to the test.' He smiled kindly and added, 'I'll have one too.'

Sticking his hand for the second time in the bag, Colin extracted yet another Jelly Baby from it, 'Oh bother,' he said dramatically, 'I think this is the second time I've had a yellow one today. Oh well,' and shrugging he plopped the Jelly Baby into his mouth.

Bemused, Ginny stared at Colin who was happily chewing his sweet. Looking slowly down at the palm of her hand, she picked up the sweet with her other hand and inspected it. It smelled faintly of strawberries and she noticed that sugar dust coated the exterior of the red sweet. Not wanting to be rude she put the Jelly Baby in her mouth and chewed. Truth be told it tasted a little like strawberry jelly but instead with a different texture. The sugar coating the Jelly Baby added to the sweet flavour of it and, despite feeling a little down, Ginny could not help but smile just a little.

'Good?' asked Colin, who was staring into the distance.

'Not too bad,' answered Ginny, 'You'd never get anything like this at Hogsmeade.'

'Sometimes the simple things are the best, that's what my mum used to say. Would you like another one, by the way?'

'If you don't mind,' said Ginny quietly. She felt a little bad eating Colin's sweets, however, Colin smiled at her cheerfully and handed her another red one. 'Thanks,' said Ginny, her mood already lifting.

For a while they both sat quietly on the wall, their legs dangling in the air over the side of the tower. The sun glowed yellow in the blue sky, however, the small breeze still raised goosebumps on Ginny's skin; it was clear that summer was ending. Breathing in deeply she wrapped her arms around her waist. She missed home. She missed Bill and Charlie whom she had spent a lot of the holidays with. She missed her dad who had tried to make her laugh in Egypt and she missed her mum who had cuddled her in the evenings when she had nightmares. She loved Hogwarts yet the horrors, which had happened only the year before still plagued her mind; now more than ever.

The wind picked up speed and Ginny wiped her eyes, careful not to let Colin see. However, he shuffled in his spot and Ginny knew he had noticed. Tactfully he kept his eyes on the horizon so she had the time to get a tissue.

'I haven't seen you in a while, Ginny,' started Colin. 'Is everything all right? I know it's only the first weekend of the year but… Have you been avoiding me?'

Ginny felt her stomach tightened. Her hands started to become a little clammy and her legs, which had been dangling over the side of the building, had now begun to swing. 'No,' she answered, aware that it sounded more like she was asking a question then stating something.

Colin looked back into the distance and Ginny was sad to see that he looked slightly crestfallen. 'I don't want to pry and I don't want to be nosy,' he said, 'but you seem sad, or anxious… You never truly told me what happened last year but I know it's been difficult for you and,' Colin paused and Ginny could tell he was trying to find the right words, 'and I just want you to know – really, really know that… that you can always tell me anything and I'll always be there for you because that's what friends are for.'

Ginny felt her eyes prickle again. It was true that she had been avoiding him since the beginning of the year however it wasn't because she found him annoying like Harry did. In fact, Colin was probably one of her closest friends at Hogwarts. He was kind and cheerful and unlike so many others he didn't care what background you came from.

Ginny turned to look at him. 'You're a good friend, Colin.'

Colin smiled. 'And you're a good person, Ginny. The past is the past so concentrate on the future and enjoy life in the present.'

Ginny frowned. It was strange how he had managed to see straight through her. The writing on the walls, the attacks and what happened in the Chamber was all her fault. It wasn't the sight of the Basilisk or Tom Riddle coming out of the diary or seeing Harry injured which had been giving her nightmares. It was the fact that _she_ had made those things happened which scared her.

The sun had started to set and as it disappeared behind the hills of Scotland the sky became a brilliant shade of red flecked with orange and pink hues. Ginny watched as it slowly descended behind the hill, emblazoning the purple heather and green grass with its crimson glow. The Jelly Baby packet crinkled as Colin finally managed to get his hands on a red Jelly Baby. Ginny laughed for the first time in days

Shuffling a little closer to Colin, she rested her head on his shoulder. 'It seems that a friend is the one who is always there for the other, with Jelly Babies and a good shoulder to cry on.'

* * *

 **This is a story for LittleTee who I hope makes a full recovery soon! xxx**


End file.
